Amnesia
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: Trunks and Pan confess their love for each other. Then something happens to Pan.
1. Confession

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ, I wouldn't be writing this if I did.So don't sue me.  
  
A/N:This my first Trunks&Pan fic. Please cut me some slack here...I try....^_^ Please R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan was in Satan City Park, flying, softly breathing the pure air and enjoying the stillness of the night. She has always loved escaping from her house in the night, when she wasn't able to sleep.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here... " A voice said.  
  
Pan startled and froze. She turned to the newcomer.  
  
"Trunks...don't you ever frighten me like that!!" she hissed.  
  
"Sorry... You didn't sense my Ki?"  
  
"Nope... I was away... " She looked at him curiously "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?... I was looking for you... "  
  
"Um... really? What for?"  
  
"Talk... " He simply said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"You... and me... "  
  
Pan almost fell to the ground; she landed on the grass and turned her head away.  
  
"You see Pan...I've been in love with you for these last 5 years... "  
  
"NA... NANI??"  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"I...I...I'm so happy! I fell in love with you when we came back from the space trip. But I thought you didn't love me... only as a friend. And there was Marron and those girls around you...You didn't even pay attention to me... I was hopeless... "  
  
"Shhhht! It's finish now... " He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Trunks... "  
  
"Huh... "  
  
"Tell me I'm dreaming... "  
  
"You're not Tsuki no hana"  
  
"I'm sooooo happy!...hope nobody will find out about us... "  
  
"Hun... "  
  
"Just imagine if my father or yours see us, alone, at midnight...They could think of some things... "  
  
"Nothing to be afraid of...Dad and Mom are sleeping... "  
  
"Ho-ho... Really?"  
  
"Pan!" Trunks grunted "You naughty girl... "  
  
Pan only giggled when Trunks give her a fake punch in the jaw.  
  
"Is that your way to tell me you love me?"  
  
"Yes! And... Take this!"  
  
He pressed his lips against her, while she stilled in shock, eyes wide. After the kiss, Pan fainted; Trunks caught her before she hit the grass.  
  
"Pan...you ok?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Pan, wake up!!"  
  
Still no response from the girl.  
  
"Oh Dende-sama... did I hurt her?"  
  
Trunks stopped worrying when he heard someone burst in laughing.  
  
"I've got you!!" Pan laughed at him.  
  
"You were faking!! PAAAAAAN! Come here!" He snapped as he saw her running away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two lovebirds were now sitting under a tree, Pan's head resting on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
"Hey Tsuki no hana!"  
  
"Hum... "  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hun... lemme think... No!"  
  
"As you want... "  
  
"Trunks... "  
  
"Yes...??"  
  
"I was joking!!"  
  
"I know... "  
  
"You know what?... You're a cute cheerful guy!!"  
  
"I knew that too... "  
  
"And a proud Oozaru guy with that... "  
  
"Whatever... What about tomorrow afternoon at the Banzaii?"  
  
"I'm OK… but don't tell anyone 'bout it, OK?"  
  
"Whatever you want my Tsuki no hana... " Trunks said batting his eyelids.  
  
"Ah... I'm tired... Gotta go!"  
  
"Me too... See ya tomorrow... " He kissed her and gave her a fake punch on the cheek.  
  
"I definitely like when you do that... Love ya oozaru boy!"  
  
"Aishiteru watashi no tsuki no hana" (I love you my moon's flower)  
  
They kissed once more and headed in their own directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So whatcha think for the first chapter? Please R&R. 


	2. The Accident

A/N:Basically really nothing for me to say besides"Please R&R!".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan was walking through the streets, half dreaming.  
  
Gee...arigatou gozaimaz Dende-sama!! Trunks and I are in love... And he asked me for a date... I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight...  
  
As she was crossing a street, she was so busy thinking that she didn't notice a car that was coming and... CRIIIIIIIIIII..... *Scream* VLAN!! Pan was now lying on the road, blood all over her clothes. The last thing that passed through her mind was a vision of Trunks... before she fell unconscious.  
  
Next Day  
  
She woke up, her head was very heavy. She opened her eyes to see people around her.  
  
"Ah...I've got a headache... "  
  
"Pan, you're finally awake!!" Videl said, between pain and joy.  
  
"Panny... " Gohan said taking his glasses off. His eyes were quite red, which meant that he hadn't slept much.  
  
"Kaasan, tousan... " She hugged them. "What happened?"  
  
"You've been in an accident. A man called us in the middle of the night to tell us that he accidentally hit you... " Gohan explained to his daughter.  
  
"Thank Dende he knew you were Satan's grand daughter... What the hell were you doing at midnight outside??"  
  
"Hum...I...I... " Pan began trembling  
  
"What's up Panny??" Gohan asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't remember...I don't remember...!!" She cried out and began sobbing, and then melted into tears.  
  
"Shhhh, it's nothing... you're just shocked... " Videl tried to reassure her. "Gohan?"  
  
"Hun...Well...Pan you've got amnesia... "  
  
"NANI!!??" both mother and daughter exclaimed.  
  
"Not completely, since you remember us...I think it's the shock you've received which is responsible for it!!"  
  
"... " Pan was speechless.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll remember everything...some of these days!!"  
  
"Ah... " Was all she could say.  
  
"Everybody is going to meet at Bulma's...they are all worrying about you!!"  
  
"OK...I'm going to take a bath and change my clothes... "  
  
"Fine, but don't put the bandage under the shower spray... "  
  
"Okie kaasan... "  
  
* * * * *  
  
At Capsule Corp...  
  
Everybody was there: Vegeta and his family (of course), Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten and King Gyu-mao; Krillin and his family; C17; Yamcha; Master Roshi and Satan who was crying like a baby, which was getting on Vegeta's nerves.  
  
"My lil' baby...an accident...I'm gonna kill this man!!" Satan roared.  
  
"Calm down Satan...We're all worrying... " Gyu-mao said to comfort him.  
  
"Chi-Chi...stop crying please... " Goku said.  
  
"Buuuuut...she's my Grand dauuuuughter.... " Chi-Chi cried.  
  
"We all love her...And she's my grand daughter too... "  
  
"Stay calm Chi-Chi...She's gonna be fine... " Juuhachigou said  
  
"Hai, Pan is a strong girl... " Bulma added.  
  
The teens were worried sick and talking 'bout the accident.  
  
"OW...seeing her blood was freaky... " Marron said in disgust.  
  
"My...my best friend... " Bra muttered under her breath.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened... " Goten snapped.  
  
Trunks was the only one who stayed quiet... Maybe feeling guilty?  
  
"What the heck was she doing outside in the middle of the night?" Marron asked. "Anyone got a clue??"  
  
"Nope... " Goten answered.  
  
"Trunks??" Bra asked  
  
"What? Hey! Why do you ask me? I'm not responsible for her accident...how could I know...??"  
  
"C'mon calm down bud', no one is responsible...Bra was just asking... "  
  
"Sorry neechee... "  
  
"It's nothing...you're just tense... "  
  
"Hai… maybe... "  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hope that won't ruin her beautiful looks... " Master Roshi thought out loud.  
  
"Master!! You're such a pig-headed man!!" Yamcha replied furiously.  
  
"Yep, Yamcha is right master... " Krillin added.  
  
"Heh… I was just trying to relax the mood... " They shot him a death glare "But I see we don't have the same sense of humor..."  
  
Somebody landed outside.  
  
"They're here??" Bulma asked.  
  
"No... They aren't!! It's me... " A tall green man said.  
  
"Oh… Piccolo-san... konnichiwa... " She said half disappointed.  
  
"Oi Piccolo!!" Goku greeted.  
  
"Hum... " He sat near Vegeta and began meditating.  
  
"Don't you green men stop meditating??!" The Saiyan grunted.  
  
"Hum...I don't think so Vegeta... "  
  
"Then what did you come for?"  
  
"I wanna know how my ex-student's daughter is doing... "  
  
"You live with the fucking god of this planet and you don't know how she is?"  
  
"No! Listen, I'm not god!!"  
  
"Well...you were once... " The Saiyan said with a smirk.  
  
"You two shut up please... " Bulma cried.  
  
"Humph...dumb woman... " Vegeta hissed in his teeth.  
  
A car stopped in front of the house and then somebody knocked at the door.  
  
"Hi every body!"  
  
"Gohan... Videl!!" Chi-Chi ran to the newcomers.  
  
"How is she??" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well... she is physically not quite strong, but she'll be fine!"  
  
Everybody was reassured.  
  
"But...There's a problem... "  
  
"What?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"She has got amnesia... "  
  
Everybody was quiet.  
  
"Come in Pan!!" Videl shouted.  
  
Pan entered the room, a lot of bandages on her head. She was wearing some blue mid-leg pants and a nice blue shirt.  
  
"Oh Pan!" Chi-Chi hugged her "You're fine?"  
  
"Hai...konnichi Chi-Chi-obasan!"  
  
"You remember me?" She turned to Gohan who only raised his eyebrows. "Well... Let's see if you remember everyone!"  
  
"I remember everyone...Look, there is Vegeta and Bulma-san, Goku and Satan- ojisan, Gyu-mao-jisan. And there, Yamcha-san, Juuhachigou and Krillin-san, C17-san, Master Roshi, Over there: Goten-ojisan, Bra and Marron-chan and...And... "  
  
"And??" Bra asked.  
  
"Hey, I dunno this guy!"  
  
Trunks' eyes blinked in surprise and he tried to calm himself. Everybody was staring in shock.  
  
"Panny...You remember everybody except for Trunks??"  
  
"Trunks? That means nothing to me... " she came to him "Nice to meet you… and I'm sorry but I don't remember you... "  
  
"Nice to...to meet you too... " Trunks stuttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Likey? I do...Well it's my story so well of course I like it. Hope fully my Trunks-kun likes it..^_^  
  
Please R&R!.! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Fear my unamed chapter...LOL...O.o....I scare myself......Anywho,most of my chapters are going to be unnamed...I can't think of names for them. Please R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Pan woke up: It was nearly 8 o' clock. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. After her bath, she put some black shorts and a violet T-shirt, she put on her shoes and ran downstairs to take her breakfast.  
  
"Kaasan...Tousan? Anybody awake??"  
  
"Panny… konnichi wa... "  
  
"Hullo tousan... where's mom?"  
  
"Here!!" Videl shouted in the kitchen.  
  
She went to the kitchen.  
  
"Konnichi kaasan... "  
  
"Oi Pan-chan!!" she kissed her cheek. "How are you now?"  
  
"I'm fine Mum... just a little hungry... " she said smiling.  
  
"Then hurry up and eat!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan went school where she noticed two figures she knows...  
  
"Konnichi girls!!"  
  
"Hum... Hello Pan!"  
  
"Hi Pan-chan... "  
  
"Bra... what's up?"  
  
"Well... It's Trunks, he is very disturbed by the fact you don't remember him... "  
  
"Really… I'm sorry... I'll go and see him today, Ok?"  
  
"Hai... "  
  
"Let's go or we'll be late!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
In his office, Trunks couldn't concentrate on his work. He was thinking about what had happened last night... Much had happened, events had occurred so quickly that he hadn't had time to realize...  
  
Pan-chan has got amnesia...she remember everybody, But not me... Dende- sama, what have I done to you? Why did this happen to me? Just when I finally tell her I love her...  
  
If only I could do something...I feel so powerless... His secretary calling him interrupted Trunks' thoughts.  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"There is someone for you here... "  
  
I wasn't waiting for anyone...  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Trunks turned away, after all he didn't want to see the newcomer. Someone closed the door.  
  
"Hum...Trunks??" a voice said.  
  
Am I dreaming? He thought as he turned to face the one who has just come.  
  
"Pan... "  
  
"Well...It's a bit embarrassing... "  
  
"Sit down, please... " He said, still staring at her.  
  
"Bra told me you are quite upset by the fact I don't remember you...did I miss something??"  
  
Oh yes...you missed something...  
  
"I'm not that upset...Bra is wrong...It's just that I was quite shocked... " He answered.  
  
"Ok...It's just that she was worrying sick about you... "  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of.... "  
  
"Hum… Could you repeat what you've said?"  
  
"I said there was nothing to be afraid of... " Trunks repeated. "Pan, you Ok?"  
  
"H...Hai, I'm...Fine! he...G'bye!"  
  
"Sayo... " he greeted Tsuki no hana... he continued in his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks have passed. Pan still doesn't remember Trunks, but they were now friends. She was actually dating Jimmy, a schoolmate she had met one week ago. She has definitely changed: she has changed her hairstyle and was wearing skirts more often...  
  
Pan and her two best friends were hanging out in the garden at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Jimmy and I are going to the Rialto tonight... "  
  
"The Rialto? To see which film??" Marron asked curiously.  
  
"The Matrix... "  
  
"Hum...It's a good one... " Bra said.  
  
"I know...And what about you two?"  
  
"The skating-rink with Ubuu... "  
  
"Diner with Goten... "  
  
"That's cool!"  
  
"Not really... " Bra sadly said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trunks is gonna be alone...He seems really sad... "  
  
"Oh... " Pan moaned. "I thought there were many girls around him... "  
  
"Sure...But he doesn't really care...he... "  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
"Hullo Trunks!" Bra and Marron greeted.  
  
"Hi Trunks-kun!"  
  
"Konnichi Pan... " he said blushing a little. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"You...You shouldn't be that sad... " Marron reproached him.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine...I going out tonight with Asuka... "  
  
"Hum...what Asuka?" Bra asked.  
  
"Asuka... "  
  
"Soryu Langley??" Marron added.  
  
"I think… yes...I haven't really understood her name... "  
  
"Trunks...It's one of the EVAs... in Evangelion!!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"And...she's very famous... " Bra added.  
  
"And pretty too!!" Trunks cheerfully said.  
  
"Yeah whatever... " Pan's words slipped out of her mouth.  
  
"You said?" Bra asked.  
  
"Nothing... "  
  
"That's cool Trunks...you have a date!!" Marron congratulated him.  
  
"Hai... "  
  
"Yeah...cool" Pan snapped.  
  
What's wrong with me?? Why am I feeling a little angry... or jealous?? Pan, you're going crazy... She thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:......::YAWN:: this stroy writng late at night gets me tired........Please R&R. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday: Pan had slept at Bra's. Now she woke up and went to her friend's room.  
  
TOC TOC TOC...  
  
"Hum...who is there?" a sleepy voice said.  
  
"It's me...Pan!"  
  
"Come in... "  
  
The girl entered the room.  
  
"How are you doing Pan? Since yesterday?"  
  
"I'm fine...;do you think I could use the gravity room?"  
  
"Dunno...just ask Trunks... "  
  
"OK...Hum...where is his room?"  
  
"Follow the corridor, it's the third door after mine...On your left... "  
  
"Arigatou...see ya!"  
  
She left Bra, who returned to her sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Toc toc toc...  
  
No response...  
  
Toc toc toc...  
  
Still no response...  
  
Pan pushed the (poignet) and opened the door.  
  
Huh… it's open, she thought.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Trunks are you here?"  
  
"Yes I am... "  
  
Pan turned to the door.  
  
"Oh...I thought you were in the bathroom... "  
  
"No... " He closed the door behind him. "So... "  
  
"Hum...I wondered if I could use the gravity room... "  
  
"Hai...in 10 minutes, Dad is using it... "  
  
"Oh...I'll wait... " She turned to leave.  
  
"C'mon Pan, sit down... " Trunks invited.  
  
"OK... " she sat on a chair and crossed her legs.  
  
Trunks gulped and tried to turn away from her body...  
  
My...she is really pretty...  
  
"Trunks...You ok?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine... " He instantly replied. "I wondered something... "  
  
"Yes??"  
  
"You don't remember what has happened the night of your accident?"  
  
"...No, I've forgotten everything... "  
  
Trunks face turned blue, then green...Pan stared at him anxiously.  
  
"Trunks...You're not well... "  
  
"NO...I'm...fine... "  
  
"I have the impression that you're hiding something from me... "  
  
Oh yes!! I am...But I don't wanna tell you...you'll freak!  
  
"Pan...what make you think that??"  
  
"Just an impression... "  
  
They kept silent for many minutes.  
  
"Huh...Have you got some training clothes... "  
  
"Gosh… silly me, I forgot to bring them... "  
  
"I could lend you some... "  
  
"Thanks Trunks!"  
  
"Dou itashimemashite... "  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the Gravity room, Trunks and Pan were sparring when they finally stopped.  
  
"Phew...you're really strong you know... "  
  
"Arigatou, but for a girl I think you're pretty strong too... "  
  
"What do you mean 'For a girl'??" Pan asked.  
  
"Hum...for a girl... "  
  
"Ha! Big chauvinist pig!! Do you imply that guys are stronger than girls??"  
  
"No...hum...No... "  
  
"Then what do you mean by that??"  
  
"Huh… nothing Pan...nothing... "  
  
"So don't even say something like that or... "  
  
"Or...??"  
  
"I'll beat you to a pulp!!"  
  
"Just try it... "  
  
"OK... "  
  
She came to him and threw him some punches that he easily blocked and avoided. Then a real fight began between the two teens...Pan was quite determined to punch him, while he didn't want her punches to touch him...  
  
"Pan...is that all you can do...??"  
  
"Oh no...I can do more... "  
  
She powered up then her hair went yellow, her eyes, green: a huge white aura encircled her body. Trunks took few steps away from her so as no to be burned by the sudden massive energy.  
  
"Pan...you're... "  
  
"Hum...what? Super Saiyajin?"  
  
"How... "  
  
"Dunno...One day as I was flying on the town, I got a big headache and Pouf!… I've just become Super Saiyajin... "  
  
"Huh??... "  
  
Pan returned to her normal form.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"He-he... "  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"No...but tell me?"  
  
"You lil' secret-keeper!!" Trunks said giving her a fake punch on the cheek.  
  
Pan's eyes widened and she caught his hand.  
  
"Pan, what's going on?"  
  
"I...I dunno...It seems familiar... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"The way you act with me...Your hand... "  
  
"Ahem...really?" Trunks asked feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hai... " She freed his hand. "May be I'm just too tired... "  
  
"Maybe... " he said sounding disappointed  
  
"I'm hungry...Let's go eat something!!"  
  
"I'm following you... "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Really nothin to say.....If you don't mind there won't be an A/N in every chapter.. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Pan left her room by the window and flew away. She stopped and landed at Satan City Park. It was in the afternoon, the sunset was coming. She sat on a bench and crossed her legs.  
  
There is something I can't understand...Why does Trunks act so strangely around me?? After all we were only friends...otherwise Bra would have told me... Hum... somebody is coming...  
  
"Trunks?" she asked?  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Well… it's kinda dejà vu... he thought  
  
"I wanted to escape my office...I was getting bored... "  
  
"Do you always come here??"  
  
Only if I know you'd be there...  
  
"Sometimes... "  
  
They kept silent.  
  
"Trunks, I've got something to ask you...but you have to be frank, ok?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Were we...more than friends??"  
  
He he...of course we were!!  
  
"I...Nope!! We were...not!"  
  
"Thanks, that reassures me... "  
  
Trunks looked down: He was feeling more than miserable...  
  
Maybe if I...  
  
He raised his head and came closer to Pan.  
  
"Trunks, what... " Pan couldn't finish her sentence because Trunks brought his lips to hers. Pan was startled and pushed him away.  
  
"TRUNKS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??" She shouted, offended by his attitude.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Pan but... "  
  
"That's not an excuse, I have a boyfriend you know...and he is gonna be here in a second!!"  
  
"Sorry... really... "  
  
"But why? I thought we were friends...Why??"  
  
"Because I... we... "  
  
"What??" Pan said annoyed.  
  
"Nothing... never mind and... " He sat up to leave "..Forgive me... " He took off. Pan took her head in her hands, feeling a little guilty.  
  
Why can't I remember him...Or what had happened... She sadly thought.  
  
"Pan-chan!!" a voice called.  
  
"Jimmy... " She hugged him.  
  
He was of average height, with green eyes. His hair was bright blue and tied behind his neck. He was wearing a leather coat and some leather pants with a short chain on them.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!!"  
  
"Hey...have you been crying? Your eyes are wet... "  
  
"No...I'm just happy to see you... "  
  
"Hum...you're pretty!!"  
  
"Thanks...Where are we going??"  
  
"To the Kimagure... "  
  
"What's that??"  
  
"A sweet nice restaurant!!"  
  
"Great!! I was hungry...Let's go!!"  
  
Jimmy opened his car's door for Pan then she smiled at him and entered the black car.  
  
He jumped into the vehicle and moved off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:Terribly short..I know...So sorry. 


	6. Happy....

A/N:Yay! a chapter with a name.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was evening, Trunks was in the Capsule Corp. garden, laying on the grass and contemplating the stars in the dark sky.  
  
"Trunks... "  
  
"Hai... "  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Goten!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us??"  
  
"No...I enjoy looking at the stars...It's relaxing... "  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Uh Hum.."  
  
"Trunks… I know... " Goten came to his best buddy.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"I know that she doesn't know... "  
  
"What are you talking about??" The lavender-haired guy asked.  
  
"I know that you've been in love with Pan for more than 5 years... "  
  
"What?!" Trunks stood up and faced his friend.  
  
"You've heard... "  
  
"Since when??"  
  
"Since you came back from the space... "  
  
"But how... "  
  
"Don't be stupid Trunks, I'm your best friend... I know you!!" Goten snapped at him.  
  
"Who else know??"  
  
"No one... Maybe your father??"  
  
"What??!! I'm dead!!"  
  
"It's just a supposition... " Goten explained. "I know it hurts...but she'll remember… one day... "  
  
"I hope so... " Trunks sat again on the grass "Have a nice date Goten!!"  
  
"Thanks... " He left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan flew at Capsule Corp, then she arrived and went to Bra's windows.  
  
"Bra...are you here??"  
  
The lights were off. Pan bit her lip and landed on the grass.  
  
"Shit...She may be out... "  
  
Pan started walking, and then saw a figure walking away.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was walking when he noticed someone else was walking few meters away.  
  
"Who is it?" He went to see.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who are you?" Both Pan and Trunks asked.  
  
"Pan? what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to Bra but she isn't obviously there... "  
  
"Talk about what??" Even if it was dark, Trunks saw tears beginning to roll on Pan's cheek.  
  
"Hey Pan...what's up?"  
  
".... " she was sobbing now.  
  
"Pan...tell me...What had happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"He... "  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jim...Jimmy...he... "  
  
"Please Pan, calm down...Sit down and tell me about it... "  
  
They sat on the grass: Pan wiped her tears away and cleared her voice.  
  
"He was cheating on me... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not quite cheating...already has another girl... "  
  
"What??"  
  
"And she was before he met me... "  
  
"What??"  
  
"Could you please say something other than 'what??'!!"  
  
"Ok...He did that??!!"  
  
"Hai... " She sobbed again.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) watashi no Tsuki no hana... " He hugged her.  
  
She startled then smiled at him.  
  
"Arigatou Oozaru guy... " She replied half-smiling.  
  
"Don't mention...What did you just say???" He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Oozaru guy... "  
  
"You aren't amnesic anymore... "  
  
"Hai... I remember everything... And I'm sorry... "  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Having treated you like that...You were sad and I didn't notice it... "  
  
"You didn't know... "  
  
"Maybe... "  
  
"But, I wondered what make you remember me??"  
  
"Tsuki no hana... "  
  
"Ha...Your lil name I give you... and what about this night?"  
  
"I remember everything now, I was daydreaming about you when I've had this accident... "  
  
"That means I'm responsible... " He lowered his head.  
  
"Absolutely not! I am... And that date?"  
  
"Hum...What date??"  
  
"Trunks... "  
  
"The Banzai of course... I've been dreaming of this moment for many years... "  
  
"Me too... "  
  
"Promise you'll be careful!!"  
  
"I promise...!!"  
  
"Here we go... "  
  
"Just one thing... "  
  
Pan caught his arm and kissed him on the lips, a kiss that he will never forget.  
  
"Aishiteru watashi no oozaru koibito... " (I love you my monkey boyfriend)  
  
"Aishiteru, Watashi no Tsuki no hana... " (I love you my moon's flower)  
  
They kissed again, both thanking Dende they are together again...  
  
~~~The End~~~  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:Awwww...How sweet..she remembered him. See turned out to be a happy ending after all. ^_^  
  
Please R&R  
  
Fare well,  
  
Pan-Chan Breif ^_^ 


End file.
